Coming Home
by Sheankelor
Summary: The ancestors have been keep Severus from returning to China, but now that has changed. As Mingyu, Lanfen, Lui go to fetch him, Mingyu remembers another time he had to go collect his son from Britain to bring him home. A Sung Universe Tale.


_An: YenGirl was nice enough to go through this for me, and she did if fast enough that I can slip this one out before the CNY celebration time ends. ^-^ Thank you, Ladio!  
_

 _Parts of this tale has been in my head for at least a year, almost two, but I never could seem to get it typed out as I was missing parts. I am glad to say that those parts are here. Please enjoy, and I hope that all who have been celebrating did have a chance to make it home as well as having a wonderful time._

 _Coming Home_

Jiao Sung neatly inscribed a scapula with the next question along with the junior magistrate's ancestor. She was in a work room, one that housed all the divination experts employed by Jiangxi Governor. Focusing on her work, she placed the tip of her wand into the hole next to her question and cast the fire spell. The sound of the bone cracking was masked by one of the others speaking out loud. Jiao ignored the man until she heard her family name. At that moment, all thoughts of reading the bone were lost and she focused on Ming's words.

 _The hidden Sung is ready to return to Zhongguo. The barriers are no more, his work is done, bring the second son home._

Hope curled its way around Jiao's heart. Severus was the only hidden Sung she knew of, and he also fit the description. Leaning forward, she searched Ming's face, taking in the blank stare and slack face. It was a true message from the ancestors. Severus could come to China to stay.

Woo looked from Ming to her, causing Jiao to sit back, though her bone was forgotten next to her.

"Sung, do you know what Ming is talking about?"

Slowly nodding, Jiao was doing her best not to rush out of the room to tell Mingyu and Bohai. "Sung Severus … the ancestors declared that he must remain in the UK to complete a task he was fated for. That it was important to the kingdom's survival and the defeat of a dark wizard. He has waited for over twenty years to come home, doing as the ancestors and fate declared."

Lee shifted from where he was writing down Ming's words, his dark eyes piercing Jiao's. "Do you have proof of this? The bones?"

Jiao nodded. "They are at my home as it was a family reading."

Ming blinked, coming out of his trance. "This Sung, the ancestors seemed concerned. He needs his family to get there fast. We need to find them."

Jiao was on her feet before he finished speaking. Lee gestured for her to wait.

"We need to verify that it is Sung Severus." He turned to the others in the room. "Everyone, stop if you can and verify who the hidden Sung is. This is a matter of highest priority."

Jiao dropped back to her place next to the hearth and pulled out another bone. This time she wrote out the same question she did every new year, each time hoping the answer would be different, and each time the answer never changes. Her brush moved quickly, as she wrote the same name as always. Heating the bone, she barely waited for it to crack before flipping it over, her gaze running over the cracks, colours, and any other changes.

Happiness coursed through her quickly followed by fear. The ancestor wanted someone by Severus' side as quick as humanly possible.

"Master Lee, we need to make a portkey." It was one of the water diviners that spoke up. "Sung, it is your family member, who should we send?"

She wasn't the only one who was coming back with that answer. Every diviner was reporting the same thing to Lee, and each were turning faces filled with worry and consternation towards her.

"Ming, have the international travel division create an emergency portkey. Sung, tell Ming who is going and then go alert them so they can pack." He looked down at the cards laid before him, his eyes wide as he read the tale they told. "This is not going to be a short trip."

"Three shall be going: Sung Mingyu, Lanfen, and Lui." She was out the door, heading for the nearest floo as the last words left her lips.

"Mingyu!" The flames glowed green as she waited, prepared to rush through them if she was not answered soon.

"Jiao, what has happened?" Mingyu dropped to the floor next to the floo, a worried frown creasing his brow.

"Gather Lanfen and Lui. You three are heading to the UK to collect Severus. Pack for a long trip." She watched as the happiness in Mingyu's face morphed into worry. "I do not know how long, but you need to hurry. Ming is coming back with an emergency portkey for you three."

Nodding, Mingyu jumped to his feet and ran out of his study. There was no time to waste. "Lanfen!"

Lanfen rushed out of the dining room, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

"We are going to get Severus and bring him home. Jiao said it was time, but that we need to pack for a long trip. She is coming here now with an emergency portkey."

"I'll pack. You call Lui and let him know what is happening. Do you think I should pack for Severus as well?" She asked, stopping at the foot of the stairs to hear his answer.

"Yes, pack for all of us. I don't know what state we will find him in, or what he will have with him." He turned back to his study as she rushed up, her wand already in her hand.

Tossing a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, he called out. "Wands and Treasures, Sung Lui."

"Dad?" Lui's voice came through the floo soon followed by his face.

"Lui, you need to leave Yanyu in charge, we're going to get Severus." Mingyu watched as worry flashed to joy on Lui's face. He hated to bring the worry back, but there was no help for it. "Jiao said that it was going to be a long trip, and we are leaving in minutes. She is bringing an emergency portkey here."

"I'm coming, give me three minutes." Lui disappeared from the fireplace, and Mingyu could hear the sounds of an Apparition before the connection ended.

Standing up once again, his gaze landed on the large puzzle box he had picked up on a trip to Japan that sat on the shelf behind his desk. It held all the important documents he had and was protected not only by the sixty-six step puzzle but by spells as well. With a small nod to himself, he opened the box and pulled out the documents on Severus.

First was the unofficial adoption and fostering record along with his mother's letter releasing his guardianship over to the Sung family. Then he pulled out the official adoption record and Severus' citizenship papers. Looking at them pulled him into the memory of the last time he had gone to the UK to fetch Severus.

§§§§§§

 _Mingyu had noticed something off during the New Year celebration of Severus' seventh year. Severus was quieter than normal as if he was working through an issue and wasn't ready to talk about it yet. So, they left him alone. They were sure that Severus would talk to them when he was ready._

 _It wasn't long after Severus went home that the letters started tapering off both in length and in the number of them. By June they were not receiving anything from him. Lui proposed that Severus might be busy finding a Master to train him, moving out of his parent's home, and just adjusting to the change._

 _It was February that his worry came to a point. Severus had not contacted them for a portkey and the reunion dinner was going to be in less than seven days. He had talked to Lanfen, Bohai, and Jiao. It was Bohai that suggested that he had started with the downfall of the dark wizard. Jiao's face blanked before she bowed her head, her hands trembling slightly._

" _You know I told you he was going to play a pivotal role in the downfall of a dark wizard, what I didn't mention was that he was going to be able to do so because he makes the mistake of joining him."_

 _Mingyu shot out of his chair, a noiseless screech coming out of his mouth. He knew now what had happened and what he had to do. Clamping his jaws shut, he spun about, pacing the room as he planned. Lanfen's voice, cold with anger, penetrated his thoughts._

" _And you did not tell us this earlier because?"_

" _I didn't want you to disown him because of it. It is his fate." Jiao searched their faces looking for something._

 _Lanfen's face reflected her anger. "Disown him? As if! No, we would have hunted him down already."_

 _Mingyu jumped in. "I would have gone to the UK earlier, not let him hide this long. I would have assured him that he was still a Sung."_

 _Jiao's surprise reflected in her eyes and Bohai rested a hand on her shoulder._

" _You did not know, Jiao. You didn't hear their pleas as they begged me to allow Severus into the family when he was eleven, nor did you know that they considered him to be their son for years before that." Bohai turned his gaze to Mingyu. "Go, do what you must."_

 _The next day he arrived at the British Ministry of Magic, showed them his travel passport, and informed them that he would be leaving with his son on a return portkey. He also explained that his son would be coming back after the New Year celebration. Once he completed the paperwork for all the comings and goings, he asked for directions to the Master-Apprentice registry office._

" _Excuse me." Mingyu waited for the witch behind the counter to acknowledge him before continuing. "I need to know who the master of Severus Snape is."_

 _Blue eyes gave him an assessing look before the blonde shook her head. "I need a reason to pull his file."_

" _High Potions Master Cheng wishes to verify that the boy has a master to investigate the possibility of a duel apprenticeship." He was positive that Cheng wouldn't mind him using his name, not when it would let him find Severus._

 _The blue eyes widened slightly, and she hopped off her stool. "Is he a year one apprentice?"_

 _When he nodded, she headed into another room. In less than a minute she was back, carrying a file. Flipping it open, she set it on the desk between them. "It appears that he is apprenticed to a Master Julius Blake in London. Here," she copied the address off of the folder. "You can go see him and see if there is a possibility of this being done. Some masters don't mind dual apprenticeships as long as they are of two different schools. It is marked here that Master Blake is a classically trained Western Potions Master. If High Potions Master Cheng is an Eastern Potions Master, he might allow it."_

 _Taking the slip of parchment, Mingyu gave a small bow. "Thank you."_

 _With that, he left the Ministry and began his search for Master Julius Blake._

 _The next afternoon found him on a small street, its buildings seeming to cling to the road that ran between them, with the bustle of people all about him. He looked at the address once again, he scanned the buildings, hoping to discover where the one he needed was located. Eventually spotting it, he strode in ignoring the looks he was receiving._

" _I wish to see Master Blake." The receptionist gave him a dismissing glance before turning back to her books. Having experienced the thinly veiled prejudices before - his position as an International lawyer had exposed him to it in many forms - allowed him to easily ignored the look. He spoke again, "I need to speak to him about an apprenticeship contract."_

 _The sharp brown eyes darted back to him before their owner stood up from her seat. "I'll see if he is available."_

 _With that, she left through a small door behind her desk._

 _Mingyu spent the waiting time observing the apprentices passing through the room. Most looked well taken care of, but there were a few sprinkled in that were obviously barely making it by. In his mind, he could see Severus as one of the later. He knew his son's birth parents wouldn't help pay for a thing._

" _Master Blake will see you now." The witch gestured him through the same door she had passed through earlier._

 _With a brief nod towards her, Mingyu swept through the opened door and into a well-appointed office. Behind the desk sat a short-statured man with dark hair and green eyes. "Master Blake?"_

" _Yes, I am he. Rosalind said you wished to speak to me about an apprenticeship?" The question sounded uncertain as the man assessed him._

" _Yes, I am Mingyu Sung and I wish to discuss my son's apprenticeship under you," Mingyu said, studying the man, assessing him with all the skill gained through his years of working with some of the best and worst wizards in the world, and everything in between._

 _Comprehension dawned in Blake's eyes. "Ah, your son's apprenticeship. Will he be staying here?"_

 _Mingyu noted the greed attempting to be hidden. It was a valiant attempt, but experience let Mingyu spot it easily. One didn't become the head of their own law firm without the ability to read people. "He will, and if I discover his accommodations are not up to my expectations, I will remove him. I will also pay his apprenticeship fee up front, but the contract must include a repayment clause if I ever need to … end this association."_

 _The greed increased. "Of course he shall have appropriate accommodations. How shall you be paying his fee? A Gringotts draft?"_

 _Mingyu narrowed his eyes. "I am not finished yet, but yes, the draft shall be drawn from Gringotts."_

" _What else is there? The boy shall have excellent accommodations, I shall instruct him on the fine art of potions making, and my fee shall be paid."_

" _He shall also have ten days off for the Chinese New Year, four days around Christmas shall also be off, and two weeks in the summer so he can come home to visit his family." Mingyu waited for the argument he could see building in the man._

 _Blake shot to his feet. "Ten days? And how am I supposed to know when this New Year is? Am I just supposed to trust him?"_

" _The New Year starts on a different day every year, today is the day before the New Year this year. He will be expected to come home on the eve of the New Year and be back in ten days. As for trusting him, yes. My son is very trustworthy." He ignored all the falsehoods he knew that Severus had perpetrated to be able to come home every year._

 _Green eyes assessed him again, taking in the rich fabric of his robe, the aristocratic demeanour, and his general air of command. Mingyu waited it out, knowing that this deal was already struck, all he was waiting on was the man to acknowledge it._

" _Fine. Let's drawl up the contract." Blake pulled out a roll of parchment that held his standard apprentice contract and filled in the modifications._

 _Mingyu accepted the parchment and read it from beginning to end. Then he scanned it with his wand, looking for any hidden spells built into the contract. Finding none, he cast the standard series of spells on the parchment without a word – these were spells he had used so much he could possible cast them in his sleep. All parties who sign the paper will know if the contract is broken, it also could not be modified without all parties consent, along with numerous simple protection spells for the parchment itself, and one other that was very important to Mingyu at this moment._

 _Setting the contract on the desk, he spun it about so Blake could read it easily, his finger resting next to the fee. "My son already has a contract with you and had paid the first portion of his fee. I wish to change the fee charge listed here to state this amount minus the amount already paid. This contract will null and void the other contract once we sign it."_

 _Blake blinked before staring harder at Mingyu, obviously attempting to determine which one of the apprentices were related to him. "Of course, that is an easy adjustment."_

 _He picked up his quill and made the necessary corrections. "Does it now meet your approval?"_

 _Mingyu scanned it once again, looking for any loophole. He would check with Severus to make sure of the amount originally brokered and compare the amount he'd already paid to the amount deducted later. If changes needed to be made, he would handle it before they left. Finally, he looked back up at Blake. "It does."_

 _He waited for Blake to sign before picking up the quill to do the same. He masked his surprise when the man did not check for spells before inscribing his name. Imagining what else he could have cast if he was not as scrupulous as he was, he signed as well. On the line for apprentice's name, he wrote Severus' birth name and hid his smile at Blake's surprised look. "Now, where might I find Severus?"_

" _He is currently living in the building across the street. I'll be sending an apprentice over to show you where he is moving too once I have finished the arrangements."_

 _Bowing slightly, Mingyu left the office._

 _It took him not a moment to be across the street and into the tenement building. He stopped a young man near the door. "I am looking for Severus Snape's room."_

" _Up th' stairs, to th' right an' at th' end of th' hall on th' right." The man bolted out the door, leaving Mingyu to find the stairs on his own._

 _Following the directions, he stopped in front of a worn door in a dingy hallway. The paper on the walls were peeling. If the floor had ever been scrubbed, it was not at all noticeable. The wood was so dingy with grime and time that the only thing that might improve them was to replace them._

 _Studying the door caused a small smile to curl Mingyu's lips. The wards covering it were very familiar. He had taught them to the boy not three years ago._

 _Knocking gently on the door, he waited patiently for Severus, who he knew was home, to answer. None came. He knocked again. He still received no reply. Glaring at the wooden barrier, he raised his hand once more only to stop his fist just before it touched the door. Dropping his hand, he wiped the glare off his face._

" _Severus, open this door_ _ **immediately**_ _." The words were spoken in a tone he knew Severus knew well, the boy had heard it since he was seven, though to be honest Lui's name was typically included with the order. He hid the satisfied smile as the door flew open._

 _Once he saw his son though, the desire to smile vanished. The boy was dressed in threadbare robes, his hair was lank, his skin sallow and drawn, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was rail thin. Striding through the door, Mingyu shut it tightly behind him. A quick glance about the single room showed a place that was immaculately clean but looked to be in even worse shape than Severus._

 _Returning his attention to his son, he pulled out the contract, holding it out to Severus with a quill. "Sign the bottom."_

" _What are you doing here?" Severus' Mandarin soothed Mingyu's heart and ears._

" _I've come to find out what happened to you. Your mama is worried, as is Lui. We've made as many excuses as we could for your lack of communication, and now I am here to make sure you have not joined our ancestors."_ _ **'Not that I think they deserve you, not with the heartache they are putting you through.'**_ _Dismissing that angry parental thought – he knew he would obey the ancestors as long as they didn't kill his child – he pushed the parchment towards Severus again. "I have renegotiated your contract with Master Blake, sign it."_

 _Severus took the contract, his black eyes scanning practically unseeing over the words written there. "I can't let you..."_

 _Those eyes looked up at him with fear and self-condemnation in them. "You cannot want me anymore. No one does."_

" _Not want you? Severus, you have been my son for over half your life, I want you. Lanfen wants you. Lui wants you. Bohai and Jiao want you. You are part of the Sung family."_

 _Severus' snort of disbelief stopped him._

" _The ancestors don't." Severus looked at him, his face filled with a tentative hope that he was obviously attempting to crush._

 _Mingyu sighed lightly. The ancestors had a lot of explaining to do in his opinion._ _ **'But they already have. Severus needs to be here so that this country will survive.'**_ _Shaking his head, he reached out to rest a hand on Severus' shoulder, only to have the boy shy away from him completely. "They want you as well, they just are not willing to challenge fate. You are needed too much here."_

 _Severus rolled his eyes. "Needed too much here? Really? What am I supposed to do? Stop the upcoming war single handedly?"_

 _When he jerked his eyes away, Mingyu could tell he was embarrassed and upset. Throwing caution to the wind, and condemning the ancestors and fate to travel with it, he decided that there were a few things Severus needed to know. "Maybe not single handedly, but you are pivotal to the dark wizard's fall. The ancestors told us not to tell you about him, but I believe you know already. You've joined him, as they said you were going to, and now you realize just what you've done."_

 _Severus stared at him, slack-jawed, his right hand hovering over his left forearm. "You knew I would do this? And you didn't tell me?"_

 _The hurt laced through those words cut Mingyu to the quick, causing him to shake his head, denying that he would allow this pain without a word of warning. "No, not until barely three days ago. I knew you were pivotal in his fall, but how you were going to be was not revealed to Mama, Lui, or myself until now. Jiao was concerned that we would disown you if we knew."_

 _He shook his head at her erroneous thought, before catching Severus' look – one that showed he agreed with Jiao. Glaring, he leaned forward slightly, making sure Severus felt the weight of his words. "It doesn't matter though, you could be the dark wizard himself, but you are still my son, Sung Severus."_

 _He waited a moment, letting those words sink in, before gesturing to the contract still held loosely in Severus' left hand. "Now, as my son, I am responsible for your education. Sign the contract. Master Blake is sending an apprentice here to show us to your new room, and I would like this –_ _ **formality** __– handled before then. Once we have you settled in your new location, we are going home."_

" _Home?" Severus looked from the contract back to Mingyu. "I have lessons to attend, I can't leave."_

 _Mingyu nodded to the parchment, his face showing that nothing else was going to be discussed until it was dealt with. He watched as Severus read over, disbelief evident in his expression._

" _You can't pay for it all."_

 _Mingyu lifted one eyebrow and waited._

" _Dad," Mingyu's heart lifted at that one word and he almost missed what else Severus said. "It just isn't right! This is_ _ **my**_ _education, you shouldn't have to pay for it."_

" _I should have been paying for your primary and secondary education as well as this. I should have bought your school supplies, your robes, and given you spending money. I am your father, Severus, and it is my privilege to take care of you, a privilege I have been denied for far too long, and one I am not giving up now." He nodded once again towards the contract and cast Severus a meaningful look._

 _Hopeful eyes searched his face, shoulders shaking slightly before they slumped and a quiet whoosh of air left Severus' lips. Mingyu watched as the dread and uncertainty seemed to melt away, fleeing along with that sigh. When it was gone, Severus straightened up with a small smile curling his lips._

" _Yes, sir." Turning, Severus walked over to the only table in the place and after moving a cauldron to one side, signed the contract. He turned sharply back towards Mingyu as the parchment glowed green._

" _I spelled the contract to copy your signature onto Master Blake's copy as well. It will also null your previous contract with him. If you will collect your old one, I would like to verify that it worked." Not that Mingyu truly needed the verification, he asked for the old contract out of professional curiosity and to verify the payments already made. Also, because he knew that Severus needed to see that it was done. He watched as Severus summoned the parchment and handed it to him. There, emblazoned across the entire surface, were the words 'Null and Void' in both English and Chinese. A quick glance over the payment schedule showed that the corrected amount on his contract was correct._

" _Good, that will show up on every version of this contract, and it is legally binding here as well as at home." Tucking the parchment into a sleeve, he gestured to the flat. "Shall we pack?"_

 _Severus nodded slowly. "I really can't go home."_

 _Mingyu pulled out his wand preparing to cast the packing spells. "Of course you can, it is in the contract. The family is expecting you for dinner tonight, so we should hurry up here."_

 _It wasn't long after that a knock sounded on the door. "Snape! Come on, you are changing rooms. Master Blake's orders."_

 _Severus opened the door and he and Mingyu walked out. The man waiting on them cast a puzzled look at Mingyu before turning about._

" _This way."_

 _They followed the man out of the building, down the road, and then through a collection of small interconnected alleyways. They stopped at a small building that was not quite as rundown as the tenement that Severus had been living in._

" _Your new room is upstairs on the right." Their guide strode away, leaving them standing in the middle of the street._

 _Mingyu inhaled deeply, a small smile playing about his lips. "Dim sum." Turning about, he surveyed the shops and buildings. Each of them had a combination of Chinese and English displayed on their windows and signs. There were splashes of red, along with small bamboo and potted orange plants in the windows._

" _Come on, Dad. We have to get me unpacked. It wouldn't do to keep the family waiting." Severus walked through the door, stopping when he noticed that he had entered a shop._

 _Mingyu stopped just behind him._

 _The elderly Asian looking man behind the counter cast a searching look at Severus before turning his gaze to Mingyu and spoke in a heavily accented English, "Welcome, sir. Can I help you?"_

" _My son was told that Master Julius Blake has a room here for him." Mingyu watched as the sharp black eyes darted between him and Severus, obviously noticing he differences between them – not only their physical characteristics, but the quality of their dress._

" _I was told to have a room prepared for a student, one Severus Snape."_

 _Severus stepped forward. "That is me, sir."_

 _Black eyes darted between the two of them again before the elder turned towards the door behind the counter. "This way."_

 _Mingyu placed a staying hand on Severus' shoulder. Speaking in Mandarin, he called after the shopkeeper. "A moment, please."_

 _The man stopped and spun about, his eyes wide as he replied in the same tongue. "Yes?"_

" _I am Sung Mingyu," He bowed slightly in greeting, and then gestured towards Severus. "And I am entrusting the care of my son, Sung Severus, to you."_

 _Severus bowed slightly as well._

 _For a moment, the man stood still, shock evident on his face. Then a smile curved his lips as the shock faded, and he returned the bow. "I am Wong Ping, and I will take care of your son as if he was my own. Please, come view his room."_

 _Mingyu followed Wong up the stairs with Severus behind him. Wong opened the door and waited outside, gesturing them to enter._

 _Sweeping through the door, Mingyu surveyed the space, noting the cleanliness and quality of the goods. Turning slightly, he watched Severus' face as he took in his new space. His happiness was evident to those who knew where to look. He turned back to Wong. "The room is appropriate, thank you. My son is leaving with me today, once we get him settled here. He will return in ten days' time."_

 _Wong smiled and nodded. "Of course. I will watch after his belongings until his return. A Happy and Prosperous New Year to you both."_

 _Both Sungs returned the greeting and began unpacking. Not long afterwards, they portkeyed home._

 _Mingyu watched with satisfaction as Lanfen and Lui welcomed Severus with relived smiles and warm embraces before sending him upstairs to clean up and change. Everyone else would be arriving in a matter of hours._

 _That night Mingyu and Lanfen smiled as their sons tucked into the multitude of dishes served – steamed fish with ginger and garlic sauce, braised phoenix claws with mushrooms, waxed meats, stir fried vegetables and other delicacies._

§§§§§§

Mingyu stared at the adoption papers for a moment longer before tucking them into a travel box that was smaller than the puzzle box on his shelf, but just as intricate and protected. It was during that trip home that Mingyu found out Severus' mother had passed away that same year, and it was during a fit of depression that the boy joined the dark wizard.

Once Severus realized what he had signed up for, he tried to cut all ties with the Sungs, thinking they would do so the moment they learned what happened. Lanfen noticed the worry was still there, even after their efforts to find him and bring him home. So, after one week of being home, they officially adopted Severus and granted him full citizenship of Magical China.

"Mingyu."

Jiao's voice started Mingyu out of his memories as she stepped out of the floo, pulling an old writing brush out of her pocket. "Where are the others?"

Lanfen walked through the door just as the last words left her mouth. Lui came racing in right behind her, carrying two bags.

Jiao nodded. "No one can see just what has happened to Severus and everyone in the Province office has tried. The only thing we can tell is that you need to get there _now_ and we are not positive when you will be coming home. Bohai and I will be coming soon, and anyone else in the family who can afford to will be there if you need them. Contact and let us know."

She held the brush out towards them. "It will take you directly to his school, we could tell that much. The Province Office is contacting the British Ministry to alert them to your arrival and clear it through them. They are also contacting the Chinese Wizarding Embassy."

Mingyu took the brush along with Lui and Lanfen. Jiao searched their faces for a moment longer. "Good luck, bring him back safe." Stepping back, she watched as the trio vanished.

§§§§§§

Lanfen stared at the skyline, glad that she had brought her thicker robe, though the early morning chill still cut through them.

"This way!" Lui struck off down a worn path and his parents followed him, hoping to make it to where Severus was quickly.

As they crested a hill, the sight of an enormous castle highlighted in the morning light made Lanfen catch her breath. Even with the damage it had taken, the architecture and multiple turrets was still a sight to behold.

Shaking off her awe, she walked even quicker. Somewhere in that damaged castle was her son, and he needed her. With Mingyu and Lui following close behind, they walked across the battle torn grounds, dread weighing down their hearts before passing through the main doors, one of which was open allowing a small but constant stream of people to pass in and out.

Mingyu moved in front of her as a very elderly wizard moved to greet them. There was a witch at his side in a scorched green robe.

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." Lui whispered their names before Dumbledore stopped them.

Blue eyes studied Mingyu before shifting to glance over her and Lui. They returned back to Mingyu, a sad calm filling the face they were in.

"How can I help you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm Mr Sung, and wish to see my son." Mingyu waited.

Lanfen knew Mingyu was being deliberately obtuse out of habit. She thought to correct him, but she was not happy with Dumbledore – he was the one who put Severus into many of his life threatening, or at least harmful, situations – and part of her was not certain the man would let then near Severus.

Frowns creased both Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces as they attempted to determine who precisely this man was and who his son could be. As they started asking questions, Lanfen noticed the stream of people were walking through a set of double doors, entering hopeful and leaving either happy or crestfallen. _'That is where I will learn about him.'_

Stepping away, she blended in with the next influx and slipped into the large hall behind the doors. A small gasp left her lips as she took in all the still bodies lying on the stone floor. Drifting to the nearest row, she started searching, praying she had not come here to take her son home to just bury him. As she started on the second row, a red-headed matronly lady stopped her, grief evident on her face and teary eyes.

"Who are you looking for, dear?"

Lanfen translated the words in her head slowly, uncertainty making her take more time. "My son." She stopped when the lady shot a quick glance at a group of redheads clustered around one that was lying too still, their sobs audible from where she stood. They both looked back at each other, and Lanfen's Healer instincts surfaced. "My condolences."

The lady compressed her lips, obviously fighting back tears. She nodded once before speaking again. "Thank you. I am Molly Weasley."

"I am Lanfen Sung." She just barely remembered to reorder her name. "I am looking for my son, Severus. Have you seen him? Do you know him?"

Molly's brow creased. "Severus Sung? The only Severus I know … he was a professor here, not a student. Severus Snape."

Lanfen's heart stopped. "Was?" Tears gathered in her eyes, spilling over and running down her cheeks. "Severus... where is he laid?" She started scanning the room more intently, hunting out the familiar dark hair and pale skin. She didn't notice that she was shaking or that her jaw was clamped tight to control her sobs until Molly gave her a small hug.

"Your son is Severus Snape?"

Lanfen could see the demand for explanations in her face, ones she knew that everyone would want from them. Maybe that is why the ancestors sent them, to clear Severus' name. "Yes. The ancestors said fate wouldn't let us bring him home. He had to stay to end this debacle." A sob escaped her lips. "I should have ignored them. I should have brought him." Searching the brown eyes watching her, she hoped this fellow mother would help her. "I know you must hate him – he told us everyone would – but please... I need to see my son. I need to be with him. I need..."

Her words halted, grief locking them tight in her throat.

Molly rested a hand on her shoulder and Lanfen felt it was the only thing holding her on her feet.

"Severus … yes, most people do hate him. He played his role well, but …" Molly looked back at the group clustered around her son, and Lanfen noticed that black haired boy that she seemed to be looking at. "I am glad you let him stay. I … I would have lost more without him."

Lanfen shuddered. To lose one's child was more than enough. A child should not die before their parent.

Tired sad brown eyes looked back at her. "Severus is not here."

Grief crashed through Lanfen, making her sway on her feet. Did they condemn his body to a pile somewhere? Throw him in with the dead of the enemy he pretended to be? She almost didn't hear the rest Molly said.

"Your son is alive, barely, but alive. Madam Pomfrey has him in the Infirmary."

Lanfen stared at her for a long moment before her words penetrated. Intense joy flooded her entire body closely followed by a pressing uncertainty. "Barely? Where is the Infirmary?"

She listened intently as the other mother gave precise directions. When Molly was done, Lanfen looked over at Molly's family, not questioning if the two brunettes or the blonde were truly part of it. She knew that families were not always connected by blood.

"Your family," she nodded towards the grieving cluster. "Please offer them my condolences, my apology as well as one from Severus for all the hurt he had to cause them. He … he will be coming home, so they will never have to see him again. Never have to be reminded of the pain he brought."

"I will, but do not worry about the pain – he was not the worst one, and he strove to keep my children as safe as he could." Molly pushed her gently towards the door. "Go, your son needs you."

"Thank you," Lanfen said softly before she slipped out the door and headed for the stairs that Molly told her about. Mingyu and Lui were still talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall, neither side seeming to happy with the other. Halfway up the stairs, with her wand clutched in her hand though hidden, she called down to Mingyu. "He's this way."

She didn't wait to see if they would follow her, but moved quickly up the stairs, hoping to make it to the Infirmary before the professors stopped her. She heard Mingyu and Lui on the steps behind her and then the rapid footsteps of the other two.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore's voice cracked through the space between them.

It was Lui who replied as they rushed up the stairs. "To find my brother."

Lanfen pushed through a set of double doors, her eyes darting about, taking in the beds lined up and a group that had curtains pulled around them. Not seeing Severus on any of the open beds, she headed for the curtained ones. She prevented herself from checking on the other patients, knowing the Healer here would be taking good care of them. This place had a feel about it that promised healing.

Peeking through the first set of curtains, she bit back a gasp of dismay and then let them fall back. Later, once she was assured Severus was okay, she would offer to lend a hand.

The next curtain revealed her son. Letting the fabric fall behind her, she settled onto the edge of the bed, staring at Severus' pale, worn face. Wrapping her hand around his, she let out a quiet sigh of relief. Her son was alive and that was the only thing she could focus on, but voices from the other side of the curtain pulled her out of her dazed state.

"Mr Sung, we do not have a student here named Sung." Dumbledore's voice was soft, but just as emphatic.

Mingyu answered him, his tone sounded worried and tired to Lanfen's ears. "I never said his name was Sung, nor that he was a student. Severus once studied here, but he is now a Professor though he was Headmaster last year as you were … some place."

"Severus? Severus Snape?"

That female voice had to be Professor McGonagall. Lanfen's fingers tightened around Severus'.

"Yes, you would call him Severus Snape." Mingyu's tone was abrupt as he answered. "We are here to take him home."

Lanfen stared at the curtains that surrounded her and Severus as a protective ward, one stronger than she had ever seen, bloomed across its surface.

"Severus has no family. His parents passed away years ago." Dumbledore's voice was as cold as ice. "Just what do you wish with him?"

Blocking out the conversation, knowing she would only have a minute or three left in hiding here, Lanfen leaned closer to Severus' ear, the fingers of her free hand brushing his black hair off his face. "Severus, wake up, my son. It is time to go home."

She waited, hoping to see his eyes move beneath their lids or feel his fingers tighten around his. Molly's words from earlier – the ones that declared Severus barely alive – echoed through her mind. She itched to pull out her wand and cast every diagnostic spell in her repertoire, she wanted to practice her craft and cure her son. Instead, she caressed his forehead and called out to him softly once again, letting the gentle Mandarin words along with her fingertips soothe the frown marring his brow.

"Jiao was at work and the ancestors demanded that we come to you. She was so very happy and so scared. The ancestors demanded that we get here now, therefore, we are. The Province granted us an emergency portkey. Lui and Dad are here, and we are waiting for you. Open your eyes, my son."

Black lashes fluttered on pale cheeks and those thin fingers twitched in hers, bring a shaky smile to Lanfen's face. Slowly, ever so slowly, the black eyes became more and more visible, and then the pale throat swallowed convulsively drawing attention to the stark white bandages wrapped about it.

"Mama?" His voice was soft, hope lacing the words.

That one word assured Lanfen that what ever damage there was to Severus' neck, he could at least still converse. Verbal magic was not going to be taken away from him. "Yes, Severus, I am here."

His eyes darted about, taking in where here was and then they widened in fear and worry as they came back to her. "It is dangerous here, Mama. You shouldn't be here."

Lanfen shook her head, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "I am where I am needed, with you. The war, it is over – or at least your part of it is. We've come to take you home."

"We?" Severus tried to sit up, only to be restrained by Lanfen.

She never got a chance to answer.

§§§§§§

Severus started at the sound of footsteps rushing across the Infirmary, Poppy's voice jarring him out of the gentle world he was in, one where Mama would take care of him and keep him safe.

"Albus, he is awake!"

' _Albus is here?_ ' Severus waited to hear who the 'he' was. Perhaps Potter survived the nightmare just like he did. The boy had survived being 'killed' once before.

Then the curtain was ripped to one side and Poppy stood next to his bed, wand pointing at him before he realized she was referring to him and then the wand switched to his mama.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?"

Severus barely noticed Albus and Minerva's appearances as he attempted to put himself between Poppy's wand and Lanfen.

"Severus, stop moving! You are far from well."

Lanfen's scolding words blended with Poppy's. Severus let a small smile curl his lips. The two Healers had said the same thing even if one spoke in Mandarin and the other in English.

"Poppy," he turned his head to face the Healer, "stop pointing your wand at my mother."

He heard Minerva gasp and knew if he shifted his gaze he would see surprise on Albus' face. "Yes, this is my mother, and if she is here then my father and brother have to be nearby."

"We are here, Severus." Mingyu and Lui came to stand behind Lanfen, their hands touching his shoulder and arm.

"They are truly your family, my dear boy?"

Severus turned to meet Albus' searching gaze which held the desire to believe in it. Letting out a quiet sigh, he turned his eyes up to his family, searching their faces while a feeling of utter contentment filled him. His family was finally here, at his bedside, taking care of him. "Yes, they are, Albus."

Shifting his attention to the older wizard, he caught the happy look on the man's face. "You are going to have to take back the school, Albus. I am going home."

"Not yet." Poppy raised her wand once again and started casting diagnostic spells. "As I said earlier, you are not well yet."

Shifting his eyes away from the information pouring out from the wand, Severus noticed Lanfen trying to understand it. He waited until Poppy was done before speaking. "Poppy, do you need some help?"

A quiet snort for the Healer should have been all that was needed, but she went on to give a verbal answer. Severus figured it was because she knew just how stubborn he could be. "You're not fit enough to even think of brewing a thing for me, Severus."

"You are right, but ..." He stopped for a moment, looking at all the people around his bed before deciding he needed to make proper introductions before he fell asleep again. Exhaustion was catching up with him, and Mama had that knowing look in her eyes. "Madam Poppy Pomfrey, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Minerva McGonagall, these people are my family. Wand Master Lui Sung, my brother, Mingyu Sung, my father, and Healer Lanfen Sung, my mother."

He watched as Poppy's attention snapped to Lanfen. "Poppy, Mama has been very good about not casting or working in your Infirmary, will you please grant her permission to run her own diagnostic on me, and then I know if you need a hand, she can help you. Just know her version of Healing is slightly different than yours."

When Poppy gave her permission, Severus let his eyes slip closed.

§§§§§§

Severus looked about the courtroom, his gaze taking in the reporters snapping pictures of the spectators while writing notes. There were several who attempted to get a quote from the ones closer to the door, but found it impossible to understand the Mandarin. His gaze rested briefly on the Chinese consul. The reporters hadn't approached them yet but Severus was positive they would eventually. The other spectators were just as uncooperative – the staff of Hogwarts and a few students.

Shifting his attention, he caught sight of Bohai and Jiao sitting near Dad, Mama, and Lui. He had been surprised enough that Dad was there with Mama and Lui, but in two days, Bohai and Jiao appeared, helping to confirm that he truly was going home. The Hogwarts staff who had just adjusted to Severus having an immediate family, were once again shocked. The shock slowly wore off as more and more family members arrived.

When it had become clear that Severus was going to stand trial, Mingyu called in the consul.

Now, they were all crowded in the courtroom much earlier than the Ministry had wanted to hold his trial. He was not as high ranking as the Malfoys or other pure-breed families, and so his trial was supposed to be the last one. That all changed when it became potentially an international incident.

Minster Blackgate peered at the assembled group. "Today Severus Snape stands trial for his actions as a Death Eater."

Consul Li moved to stand but a gesture from Sung Mingyu caused him to wait. The man was a lawyer and understood international laws as he typically worked with them.

Blackgate continued. "Albus Dumbledore states the accused was acting a spy, and that because of his actions You-Know-Who was defeated."

The Wizengamot looked at their leader before redirecting their attention to Snape.

"The Chinese consul, Consul Li, states that Snape, a citizen of their country, was obeying the dictates of the ancestors and fate, and should not be punished."

One of the Wizengamot stood. "Snape is Chinese?"

Blackgate gestured towards the Consul.

Li stood, his attention focused on the one who asked. "Sung Severus holds a dual citizenship between Britain and China."

"Who is Sung Severus?"

Mingyu stood. "Sung Severus is the name Severus Snape is known by everywhere in this world but here."

Blackgate stared at the man. "And you are?"

"I am Sung Mingyu." He intentional did not Anglicize his name as they were not doing so for Severus'.

"Mr Sung, do you know how long Severus Snape has held this dual citizenship?"

Mingyu nodded. "Since February of 1978. Copies of the documents are at the consulate."

"If Snape was a citizen of China, why didn't he just live there? Would have made our lives easier."

Consul Li stepped forward, a long scroll in his hand. "In September of 1975, the Sung family requested that the defendant, Sung Severus, be allowed to come home and continue his schooling there. Sung Jiao – a Master of Divination in the employee of the Governor of Jiangxi – asked the ancestors. They said that Sung Severus need to remain here, in Britain, as he would play a pivotal role in the ending of a dark wizard. Every year since that date, and sometimes more than once a year, Sung Jiao requested permission to bring Sung Severus home. Sung Severus multiple times requested permission to remain in China, but each time obeyed the ancestors' dictates. This past May, the ancestors sent a message through Ming Jian, Master of Divination also in the employee of the Governor of Jiangxi, that the hidden Sung was to come home. This message was confirmed by all the Masters of Divination employed by the Governor of Jiangxi. When the Sungs came to bring their son home, they were denied because Sung Severus was to stand trial. Here are a copy of the recordings of the Divinations."

He held the scroll out, watching their faces. He knew this group would not put much belief in doing as the ancestors instructed, but he did hope that since Severus was a Chinese citizen, their laws could shape part of the outcome.

Blackgate summoned the scroll and passed it over to a member of Wizengamot who specialized in Divination.

The trial continued with the staff giving their evidence, followed by other Order members. It eventually came to an end hours later and Blackgate was once again addressing the room. "Severus Snape, we deem you as Professor Dumbledore declared, a spy, and your actions were done to help maintain your cover. This said, we believe you should still have consequences for these behaviours."

Li stiffened, his eyes narrowing as he prepared for battle.

"You are forbidden to teach students for the next ten years. You are also subjected to check-ups by a person of the Ministry's choosing to verify you are not dabbling in the Dark Arts and you are not instructing students. This shall also last for ten years." Blackgate looked at Li, waiting to see if there was a point that needed to be contended. When Li nodded, he continued. "You shall fill out a document informing the Ministry where you shall be living before you leave."

With that, Kingsley Shacklebolt gestured for Severus to follow him out of the courtroom.

§§§§§§

Severus read over the parchment laid on the small counter, a quill in his hand as he prepared to fill in the information. Milling in the background were his family, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the staff from Hogwarts. The mixture of English and Mandarin were filling the air and he found himself wishing everyone would choose one language. Not that it would change the chaos in the room, but he could stop mentally translating things for others.

Kingsley touched an empty line. "Just write the address here and sign here, Severus, and we can end this farce."

"It will begin it." Severus dipped the quill into the inkwell.

"Yes, but at least you will be out of here and this circus." Kingsley sounded like he wished he could do the same.

As Severus brought the quill close to the paper, Bohai snatched it out of his hand. "You are writing an official document, Severus. You must use a brush."

Pulling a brush out of his robe, he placed it into Severus' empty hand. "Now, you may sign."

As Bohai stepped back, Kingsley gave Severus a questioning look. "What did he say?"

His expression showed that he was also wondering who could do such a thing to Snape and get away with it.

"That I needed to fill this out with a brush instead of a quill. Grandfather is sometimes very set in traditions." Severus dipped the very tip of the brush and attempted to fill in the form. The lines on the parchment went in the wrong direction for the hanzi he was inscribing on it. After fitting the address on to it, he moved to sign the document, only to have the brush removed from his hand.

A snarl escaped his lips was quickly cut off when he noticed it was his dad who had taken it. Mingyu was holding out a small container and a carved square stone. Recognizing his seal and the cinnabar paste container, Severus accepted them. He flipped open the lid of the container and rested his seal on the red paste before stamping the signature line.

Kingsley scanned the parchment before shaking his head. "I can't read this, Severus, and I doubt anyone in the Ministry will be able to, at least not in the auror division. You and I both know that is who the Ministry is going to send us to check on you."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the hopeful sound in Kingsley's voice and gave a pointed look at his family before returning his attention to Kingsley. "There is not much I can do. This is an official document and should be treated as such."

Kingsley pulled out another copy of the form. "Then fill this one in as an Englishman – using our alphabet, with a quill, and sign it with one as well. You can use the stamp thing, but I do need your signature with the quill."

Setting his seal down, he accepted the quill Kingsley was offering him and started again. Bohai was next to him in a heartbeat.

"Severus, what did I tell you? A brush is the tool for this."

Severus looked from Kingsley to Bohai. "I have filled one in with a brush, as our traditions dictate, but the British Ministry requires one written in quill, as their traditions dictate."

With a glare at the offending feather, Bohai walked away, calling back over his shoulder as he did. "Hurry up, Severus, we are ready to go home."

Kingsley watched the old man leave before Severus continued using the quill.

Signing his name with a flourish, Severus then stamped his seal next to his signature. "Kingsley, I wish you well."

Turning, he walked towards the door only to be stopped by Albus.

"Severus, my boy, where are you going?" Blue eyes looked at him, happiness mingling with regret inside of them.

"I am going home, Albus." With that, he bowed slightly to the Headmaster and left, his family coming around him, protecting him from anyone else who would want to stop him.


End file.
